The Local Sweetheart
by ChloboShoka
Summary: A short one shot about Marthia from Princess Maker 2 after Olive becomes the princess.


Something I wrote on 750words. It's implied Marthia x Olive.

* * *

The Local Sweetheart

If Marthia Shareweare were to describe herself, she would describe herself as an ordinary young spinster. She didn't have many friends other than a few close ones. She lived with her aunt and uncle in a cottage near the castle.

Marthia had been abused her parents, who were disappointed that their only surviving child at the time was a girl. Eventually they had a son and they sent Marthia to live with her aunt. It was through her aunt that she discovered the joys of cooking and she eventually began to work for her uncle's restaurant: Balbon's Kitchen. It was the king's personal favourite place to dine in.

Uncle Balbon had worked in the restaurant all his life. He was disappointed that none of his sons inherited his passion for cooking. He often told Marthia how glad he was to have her working at the restaurant.

Marthia didn't consider herself to be talented at many things. But she was always proud of her cooking skills. She had worked part-time at the palace's restaurant since she was fourteen. She was eighteen now, and she was now she was going to work full-time at the restaurant.

She was normally a timid girl who shied away from social events, but when it came to working in the kitchen all the nerves melted away as she did her best to deliver great customer service to all those who entered the restaurant.

Her housekeeping rival, Olive Oyl was also working full time at the restaurant as well. She was also the new princess. Marthia admired how Olive still continued to work in the community, and contributing to society as a fellow chef. She was the daughter of a great legendary hero: people expected great things from Olive, and they were not disappointed.

Every year, Marthia, Uncle Balbon and Olive would enter the annual cooking contest in the harvest festival. Olive has won every year since she participated, but Marthia hopes that one day she will win.

"Your Majesty," Marthia said as she stood next to Olive in the kitchen. Marthia was kneading the dough as Olive was effortlessly dicing up the vegetables for the soup of the day. The way the knife flowed through the stone cold vegetables like a hot knife in butter made Marthia's heartbeat accelerate. "Please be careful, I don't want you to cut yourself."

"It's okay," Olive said with a smile on her face. "I'm an expert on this."

"You're so amazing," Marthia admitted, lowering her face. "I wish I could be as great as you."

"Marthia," Olive sighed. "You put yourself down far too much. I think you are so kind and amazing. I think you should be more confident in your work."

Marthia gasped and felt butterflies in her stomach. She couldn't believe it: her idol gave her praise. Her cheeks became redder than the tomatoes and pepper on the chopping board. "Thank you so much, cooking is my only talent, and I'm glad I can share it with you."

"And what about your kindness, your maternal instincts, baking skills and your dancing skills. They all count too!"

Marthia spent the rest of the shift thinking of what Olive had said. Then she started to notice ever since Olive came into her life, her performance at work suddenly started to improve. She enjoyed being Olive's rival, but she also respected her as a friend too. If it wasn't for the fact she was married to a prince, she could also admire her in another level.

The thoughts that were running in her mind were the kind of thoughts that would make the likes of Sister Lee and the Arch Bishop make her pray for forgiveness. Marthia wondered if her attraction to women was the reason she was never lucky with the guys.

Her boss had started to give her more bonuses at work. She was paid weekly which she liked and thought it was convenient It was easy to keep track of things during the week. She worked at the restaurant everyday from dawn to dusk.

She thought if she wasn't married by her 21st birthday, that she would adopt an orphan from Sister Lee's orphanage. Unlike other kingdoms, where she was from had no problems with single parents.

Olive Oyl was raised by a single father. They weren't related by blood but the family bond was still there. Marthia was so happy for Olive's success and she hoped that one day she could be as successful as her in her own special way.

After the shift, Olive invited Marthia to have a drink with her at Dimitri's bar. She felt it was an honour that she had to accept. Olive was welcomed into the bar with a roar of applause.

"It's the princess and her friend," they whispered.

Olive held Marthia by the hand and she blushed a deep shape of crimson. "Wow," Marthia muttered. "There's...so many people here. Have they come to see you?"

Olive shook her head. "No, I've brought them here to see you."

"Huh!" Marthia gasped as she tiptoed into the corner near the door. "Why would they want to see me?"

"Because I want you to be recognised for your hard work and outstanding kindness," Olive announced. "I would like you to become my lady-in-waiting."

"What a wonderful honour," Marthia cooed in sheer delight. "I swear Princess Olive, by the moon, and the stars, and the sky that I will be there for your every need."

"Please," Olive shook her head, covering her cheeks with her hands. "You're making me blush."

If Marthia Shareweare were to describe herself, she would describe herself as an ordinary young spinster. But to Princess Olive, Uncle Balbon and many of the people in the kingdom, she was the local sweetheart.


End file.
